


What we’ve learned to like

by dailypxtramos



Category: Jetra - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, petramos - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Petramos, Sex, Sexual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailypxtramos/pseuds/dailypxtramos
Summary: Some smutty petramos for you 😊





	What we’ve learned to like

Petra walked into a dark room, with soft candlelight highlighting the flower petals that led to the bed. The bedding was a deep red with black lacing. She looked around her bedroom confused.  
*What the hell. Where did my bedspread go?*  
Petra heard a familiar voice from behind her. Along with that she felt a soft grip around her waist. She turned around to be treated by the love of her life wearing a lacy bra that barely covered her chest, and a matching blacked laced thong.  
“What’s this for?”  
“Well our anniversary was yesterday, and the girls were over so we didn’t have any alone time. I dropped them off at Rafael’s today and we can have all of the fun we want.”  
Petra gently brought her lips to and away from JR’s. She noticed how her dark olive skin glowed in the candlelight along with the petals. She couldn’t help to run her fingers through JR's long silky hair. It was straightened, but she noticed the hair tie on JR's wrist for when things get too sweaty to have her hair down. She loved the way JR always came prepared.  
The blonde turned around and made her way to the bed. She took off the tight dress that highlighted every curve of her body. She layed back on the headboard and put her hands in the air. Over the last year Petra and JR had figured out what they liked in bed. Petras favorite was the handcuffs, and JR new it. Petra didn’t have to ask before the fuzzy red cuffs were tightly locked around Petras wrists. JR lowered herself and started to pull of Petras panties with her teeth. Petra moaned with anticipation for what came next. Once Petras panties were off of her body and into JR’s mouth, Petra shivered. Her entire body got goosebumps, and she shot her head back as JR touched her tender clit.  
“Fuck me. Holy shit.” Petra whispered as JR continued to repeat the process.  
That was JR’s cue. She replaced her fingers with her tongue. Petra felt her adrenaline run through her body and she completely let herself go. She was completely vulnerable with her, JR had all of the freedom in the world to control Petra. She bent down and grabbed the vibrating strap on from under the bed. It was a different toy but the same purple that has been so sacred to their sex lives. JR put it on with no trouble and shoved it into Petra. Petra’s voice got caught her throat as she gasped and the viberater turned on. Her legs wrapped around JR’s waist and helped JR pump the toy on and out of her. JR found the perfect rhythm before taking off her lingerie. Petra found over time that although she loved being submissive, she loved dominating in the hickey field. JR’s breasts were covered in black and blue mouth shaped marks. She didn’t mind in fact, it was quite a turn on.  
After several minutes of thrusting, she felt Petras mouth have less suction and Petras vagina tightening around the dildo. Eventually, Petra completely gave up on trying to kiss JR. She laid there until she came to her climax.  
JR took out the toy from Petra and handed it to her after removing the hand cuffs. “My turn.”  
Petra grinned and put on the dildo, she too became a master with it. She laid on the ground and propped it up for easy access. JR spread her legs and lowered herself onto the dildo. It slid into her vagina with ease. She knew Petra was worn out and was ago with doing most of the work. She grinded on Petras tourso. So that she could feel all 6 inches inside of her. She let out small periodic moans. She put her hair up with the hair tie she knew she would need as soon as the room started to get foggy. Once she got her strength, Petra took over. She flipped so that she was on top and used all of her might to fuck her as hard as she could. She saw as JR’s body tensed up, then finally became lose. Her entire body shuddered as she saw JR orgasm. It was so hot. The way JR bit her bottom lip and duh her hands into the silk sheets lit a fire inside of Petra.  
They laid next to one another on the sweat covered bed.  
“When do we have to pick up the girls?”  
“2pm.”  
“What time is it now?”  
“1:27”  
“Wanna go for round two?” JR asked, vibrator in hand.  
“Hell yes.”


End file.
